f r a g i l e
by canneloni
Summary: Severus Snape es un Slytherin mestizo, humillado por los conocidos "merodeadores". Todo su desagrado por el chico se esfuma al ellos descubrir algo triste y perturbador de su vida hogareña. Yaoi/All x Severus/Bottom!Severus
1. o n e

**o n e**

* * *

Ω

Otro golpe aterrizó en su rostro, seguido de otro y otro. Su padre lo jaló de los cabellos con violencia, arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras despotricaba contra él. Lo elevó con facilidad, debido a su tamaño pequeño y ligero, y lo estrelló contra la pared. Sangre caía desde su frente y los gritos desesperados de su madre sonaban cada vez más lejanos. Sintió las enormes manos de su padre recorrer su frágil cuerpo con brutalidad y lujuria. Se asqueó e intentó apartarlo, pero se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire.

— ¡Tobías, basta! — Bramó Eileen con angustia del otro lado de la puerta trancada. Ella golpeó la madera hasta lastimarse las manos. Su moreteado rostro, tan idéntico al de su pequeño hijo, se contrajo en miedo e impotencia. La herida en su estómago sangraba preocupantemente en gran cantidad, fue causada al ella caer sobre una botella de cerveza rota por un golpe de su marido. Ignoró el dolor y al charco rojizo que se formaba a sus pies, siguió gritando. — ¡Tobías, abre la puerta! ¡No lo lastimes, es tu hijo!

El borracho hombre ignoró a su mujer y se concentró en el bonito adolescente entre sus manos. Eileen ya no lo satisfacía como antes, así que Severus debía ocupar el lugar que la inútil de su esposa no lograba cumplir. El niño era hermoso pese a sus precarias condiciones; enormes ojos ónix que se encontraban vacíos de felicidad, piel pálida inmaculada, tierna naricita y labios rojos. Su lampiño cuerpo delgado, pero con las curvas perfectas despertaban a su hombría. Ese cabello largo de un irreal negro lo enloquecía, se obsesionó con jalarlo cada que tenía la oportunidad. Todo Severus era como una triste muñeca de porcelana, una verdadera lástima era que fuera un fenómeno. Diabólico, era inconcebible.

Abrió las piernas del pequeño, mientras él todavía se encontraba mareado. Acarició la piel suave con sus pulgares, mientras su visión borrosa se enfocaba en la rosada entrada del menor. Sonrió con perversión, dirigiendo su miembro hacia la pequeña cavidad. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo era un doncel, debía de tener cuidado. Lastimosamente, eran detalles que se le perdían entre la influencia del alcohol y el placer de las estocadas.

Severus gritó, el dolor era insoportable. No era una situación nueva, pero no por eso dejaba de ser horrible. Lágrimas de rabia descendían de sus ojos enrojecidos, mordía sus labios heridos para evitar soltar algún alarido.

Odiaba esto, odiaba a su padre, odiaba a su madre por permitirlo, se odiaba a sí mismo por débil. Odiaba a todos y a todo. Su único consuelo era Lily, su querida amiga. Ella era su luz, sus ganas de vivir. Tenía apenas catorce y ya no podía más con todo esto. Él llegó a Hogwarts con la esperanza de encontrar un hogar, sin embargo, sólo encontró más de lo mismo. Más insultos, más humillaciones, más golpes, más dolor. Los afamados merodeadores lo atormentaban sólo por existir, según ellos, por ser una asquerosa serpiente. Por feo, decían también. Tantos eran los insultos, que él comenzó a mirarse al espejo y creerlo. Lily le decía que ellos sólo mentían, que sólo querían lastimarlo. Ella le decía que él era el doncel más hermoso que ella pudo haber visto en su vida. Él creía que ella sólo le mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Comenzó a creerlo también cuando su padre le decía entre golpes lo inútil que era, lo repugnante que era. Nada más que un fenómeno que nunca debió haber nacido; en una ocasión escuchó a su madre murmurar lo mismo cuando creía que no la escuchaba. A él le dolía, pero no decía nada. Seguía adelante, intentaba demostrarles que podía ser útil. Pero él era un mestizo, un Slytherin, alguien malo. Marginado en su propia casa. Un debilucho que no podía evitar que lo hirieran, que no podía evitar que se burlaran de él, que no podía evitar que lo golpearan, que no podía evitar que lastimaran a su madre...

Que no podía evitar que su propio padre lo violara.

Una última estocada y sintió la esencia de su padre disparase en su interior. Sus laceradas paredes interiores se escocieron adoloridas al sentir el semen en las heridas, saliendo entre la sangre. Tobías se retiró satisfecho, observando al casi inconsciente pelinegro en el piso con maldad. Tambaleándose, salió de la habitación de su hijo y noto que su esposa yacía tirada en el piso, con las manos raspadas -cosa que no ocasionó él- y en un pequeño charco de sangre. Preocupado, le dio un puntapié para ver si ella seguía viva. Aliviado, vio que ella aún respiraba, así que se marchó para echarse una siesta en el sofá desgastado.

* * *

Ω

Sirius se carcajeó por el chiste absurdo de Peter, mientras abrazaba su estómago adolorido. James, no muy diferente a él, se tropezó mientras reía cual cerdo. Un tímido Peter, sonreía por la felicidad causada, mientras Remus negaba divertido.

— Ya, ya. — Balbuceó el Black, mientras retiraba una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo. James se recompuso y suspiró. — Ay, chicos. Los extrañé este verano. Mis padres son insoportables, no paran de hablar estupideces elitistas y, honestamente, me tienen harto.

James calló, sabiendo que la situación entre su amigo y su familia no era especialmente buena. Remus pasó su mano por los hombros de Sirius, quien agradeció el gesto. Sirius rápidamente cambió su mueca molesta a una divertida al mirar a James, dándole un ligero empujón.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti, tigre? — Cuestionó pícaro, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Algún avance con Lily?

— Ya quisiera, ella se negó a darme su dirección para cartearme con ella. — Declaró ofuscado, realmente le gustaba la pelirroja. Le molestaba como esa pequeña serpiente grasosa pasaba pegado a ella. — Dijo que no se relacionaba con "matones".

— Uy, ¡qué delicada! — Se quejó el Black. Lupin los miró cansado, ellos no parecían entender. — Pero no te preocupes, compadre. Yo ideé planes perfectos para que consigas una cita con ella.

La sonrisa tan propia de Sirius nunca presagiaba nada bueno, al menos nada bueno para terceros. El de ojos grises había planeado cientos de bromas hacia sus compañeros Slytherin, la mayoría dirigidas hacia su querido Snivellus. Remus notó esto y decidió mejor buscar con la mirada un compartimento vacío.

Allí, ingresando en uno, se hallaba Severus Snape. El licántropo notó que él pequeño chico no se veía bien, cojeaba y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Observó también moretones recorriendo su rostro y se preocupó. Estuvo tentado a ir con él y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero al ver a Lily entrar seguida de él desistió. Lo mejor era dejarlo sólo, se dijo.

Finalmente encontró un compartimento vacío y les dijo a los chicos de entrar en él. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo e ingresaron con sus baúles. Allí charlaron de sus vacaciones y sus planes para este año. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que les esperaría.

Ω


	2. t w o

→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Ω

Sentado en el Gran Comedor, James le dio una gran mordida a su pata de pavo. Sus ojos avellana fijos en la pelirroja de sus sueños, notando que ella presentaba una mezcla de preocupación y enojo en los ojos. No le gustaba verla así, ella parecía tan nerviosa que apenas y sí tocaba su comida. Siguió con sus ojos hacia donde miraba Lily, llegando a la mesa Slytherin.

Frunció el ceño, ella estaba mirando al desagradable Snivellus. ¿Por qué alguien tan luminoso y perfecto como Lily sería amiga de alguien tan sombrío y arisco como Snape? No le entraba en la cabeza, ¿una Gryffindor y un Slytherin? Imposible.

De seguro la serpiente la estaba acosando o algo así, quería corromperla. Él mismo se aseguraría de que eso no sucediera.

Observó con más detenimiento al pequeño Slytherin. Reconoció que no era feo, pero con todo el cabello tapando su rostro apenas y se podía ver algo. Era flaco y super pálido, más aún que Malfoy, con un aire fantasmal. Sabía que era bajito, cuando se paraba en frente de él, Snape apenas le llegaba al hombro.

Un desperdicio, la verdad. Estaba siempre importunándolos. Metiendo su nariz en donde no debía, acusándolos con los prefectos. Ugh, le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje. Sin embargo, era siempre divertido verlo enojado después de una broma, con el cabello de colores o como cuando hacían explotar su caldero en pociones. Snape siempre buscaba vengarse de forma maquiavélica; al final del día castigaban a la serpiente y ellos salían casi impunes.

Un codazo de Sirius lo devolvió de entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras a Snivellus? — El Black habló con la boca llena, ignorando los años de estricta enseñanza de modales por parte de su familia. — ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Sí... — Murmuró, pues McGonagall estaba mirándolo fijamente. — Se los contaré luego.

Sirius, intentando ocultar su mueca maliciosa, tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza ruidosamente. Pasando un brazo por los anchos hombros de Remus, quien comía feliz un chocolate, le susurró al oído su plan.

El licántropo contadas veces participaba de las travesuras de sus amigos, siempre le molestaba cuando ellos se pasaban de la raya con Severus. Sin embargo, él nunca intervino, siempre se mantuvo neutral; nunca arriesgaría a las únicas personas que lo apreciaban con todo y su licantropía. No quería volver a estar solo.

Sabía muy bien que le sería casi imposible conseguir trabajo cuando saliera de Hogwarts, debido a que la sociedad mágica discriminaba enormemente a los hombres lobo. Tuvo suerte de que Dumbledore lo hubiera aceptado en el colegio, porque vamos ¿quién dejaría a una bestia sin supervisión tan cerca de niños?

Suspiró al sacudir su cabeza, debía sacar esos pensamientos fatalistas o terminaría con una depresión encima que no se quitaría. Viviría el ahora, disfrutando de su adolescencia mientras aún tenía un lugar.

* * *

Ω

Lily caminaba furiosa detrás de Severus, intentando no demostrarlo. Pero el Slytherin la conocía desde que eran niños, sabía perfectamente cuándo ella estaba molesta. Sonrió triste, comprendiéndola.

La pelirroja sostenía la delicada mano de su amigo en una muestra de protección, notando cuan fina y pequeña era en comparación a la suya. "Debo hacerlo comer más", se dijo. El pelinegro llevaba una mala alimentación, pocas eran las veces donde lo vio comer en el Gran Comedor. Honestamente, ella estaba preocupada por esto, sabiendo que él poco y nada tenía en su casa de alimento.

Su Severus, condenado a desgracias. ¿Todo lo malo tenía que pasarle a alguien tan delicado como él? Y, aun así, su pequeño doncel seguía fuerte. No se rendía ante quienes lo dañaban.

Ella lo admiraba, siempre lo hizo. Su carácter fuerte la impresionaba, nunca bajaba la cabeza ante nadie. Ella misma se aseguraría de que él siguiera así, siempre estaría a su lado.

Mientras Severus la guiaba a su habitación, tres muchachos los seguían bajo la capa de invisibilidad. A excepción de Peter -quien se había quedado en la enfermería por un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte-, los merodeadores no podían concebir lo que veían, ¿qué hacía Lily de la mano de Snivellus? ¿Por qué la llevaba a su habitación?

James estaba tronando los dientes de la rabia, luchando contra el impulso se saltar hacia el Slytherin a maldecirlo. ¿Acaso su Lily y el murciélago de las mazmorras tenían ese tipo de relación? No, era imposible. Además, su preciosa se veía molesta al ser llevada por Snivellus. ¿La estaría obligando? ¡Oh, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir!

Remus y Sirius, por otra parte, también sentían algo escociendo en el interior de su pecho. Pero, no comprendían por qué les molestaba eso. ¿Lealtad al interés romántico de su amigo, quizás?

Los tres Gryffindors observaron cómo el pálido muchacho abría el pasaje que daba a la sala común, mediante una contraseña que ninguno logró escuchar. Lo vieron asomarse lentamente, verificando que no se hallaba nadie. Vislumbraron el interior, notando que no había cadáveres de muggles clavados en las paredes ni serpientes de lámparas como decían las historias, sino que era mucho más elegante. Con una iluminación verdosa, contaba con finos muebles de cuero y detallados manteles sobre mesas de madera oscura. Las paredes de piedra le daban un buen gusto, aunque fuera bastante fría.

Siguieron el camino que tomaban Severus y Lily, llegando al fondo de las mazmorras. Parados frente a una sola habitación con el nombre "Severus Tobías Snape Prince", entraron rápidamente antes de que el Slytherin cerrara la puerta.

Se pararon en una esquina, intentando permanecer callados. Lily se recostó en la pared, masajeando sus cienes. Severus se quedó con la mano agarrando el picaporte y el cabello cubriendo su rostro.

— Sev, quítate la ropa. — Demandó la nacida de muggles.

Los merodeadores quedaron en completo shock, sin poder entender nada. James sintió como su corazón se hundía y aterrizaba en su estómago. No, no podía ser.

Vieron a Snape desnudarse. Retiró su túnica, su corbata, su camisa, sus calzados, sus calcetines y sus pantalones con una lentitud increíble. Lily negó al verlo detenerse, masajeó su cabellera y suspiró cansada.

— Dije toda la ropa, Sev. — Su voz salió en un tono confortable. El pelinegro pareció encogerse más en sí mismo, pero de todas formas retiró su ropa interior. Sin embargo, el chico siguió abrazándose, intentando esconderse mientras le daba la espalda a Lily. — Ven aquí... por favor.

Los merodeadores notaron la multitud de cicatrices que recorrían la pálida piel. La mayoría parecía agruparse en su espalda, algunas se notaban antiguas y otras eran recientes. Moretones con curiosas formas de manos cubrían las piernas y caderas de chico, además de a sus brazos y hombros.

Se tomaron un momento para admirar el cuerpo del menor de forma más general, distingüendo cuán delgado era ese chico. Podían apreciar los huesos de sus costillas levemente. Sus caderas eran anchas, de forma femenina al igual que su cintura y torso eran finos. Sus piernas eran otro cantar, delgadas y estilizadas, con marcas en las rodillas, como si hubiese sido arrastrado o puesto mucho tiempo arrodillado. Había un espacio entre sus muslos que demostraba su delgadez, sin embargo, al observar su trasero, notaron que era redondeado y carnoso. Era totalmente apetecible, pero sus heridas no los dejaban pensar en eso.

Luego de unos segundos de espera, el mestizo giró sobre sus talones y caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja. Cabello cubriendo su cara y con los brazos laxos a sus costados. Los ojos de los leones se desviaron inevitablemente hacia la lampiña entrepierna del Slytherin. Su miembro era pequeño y rosita, lo cual causó cierta ternura en los muchachos. Era gracioso como parecían estar conectados en ello.

Lily retiró el cabello del rostro del muchacho, el cuál caía cual ala de cuervo. Un horrible moretón cubría el pómulo y gran parte del ojo y el resto de la mejilla del más bajo. Tenía una coloración entre morada y rojiza, algo amarillenta en el medio. Su labio estaba partido, pero no era ni la mitad de alarmante que su ojo.

— Oh, cariño. — Susurró la de ojos verdes, mientras daba caricias superficiales en la zona afectada que causaban estremecimientos en el Slytherin. — ¿Por qué siempre tienen que lastimarte?

Un sentimiento similar al arrepentimiento arribó en los corazones de los Gryffindor, especialmente en Sirius. ¿Quién le hizo eso a Snivellus? ¿Acaso fueron ellos? ¿Tanto se habían pasado?

Lily apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia, la diferencia de alturas se los permitía perfectamente. Se abrazaron delicadamente, aunque la chica deseó que fuera con más fuerza, pero no era el momento.

— Recuéstate en tu cama, voy a curarte esas heridas. — Severus, obediente, se recostó en su cama. La muchacha le recogió su negra cabellera en una descuidada coleta y se dispuso a desinfectar la herida con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, que siempre estaba escondido bajo su cama.

Ella curó con paciencia y dedicación cada corte y hematoma que cubría la pálida piel. Los cubrió con vendas y gasas, dándole un beso en el cachete al final al más puro estilo maternal. Todo, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de los Gryffindors.

Pero la muchacha de ojos verdes se detuvo abruptamente y miró al menor con una muestra de dolor y seriedad. — Dime, Sev... ¿él acaso te...? — Dejó la pregunta en el aire, dándose a entender sin el valor suficiente para ser explícita. Los ojos de Sirius, James y Remus se abrieron de tal forma que casi salían de sus cuencas.

— Sí.

El murmullo apenas y sí fue escuchado entre todo el silencio. La cara de Lily fue transformándose en una mueca de rabia e indignación pura. Se levantó furiosa de la cama y caminó unos pasos, casi arrancándose los cabellos. Severus abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas, avergonzado y triste.

— Me estoy hartando, Severus. — La voz de la nacida de muggles salió inquietantemente fría, nada propio de ella. — Me estoy hartando de siempre verte así y no poder hacer nada. Me estoy hartando de escuchar tus gritos y los golpes desde mi casa, de verte a ti y a tu madre destrozados en la mañana. Ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo todo lo que ese bastardo te hace, estoy llegando a mí límite. Ya no puedo mirar hacia otro lado como hace el director, como hacen nuestros profesores, como hacen nuestros vecinos. Ya no más. Voy a hacer algo, voy a meterme.

Snape la miró con incredulidad y hasta un poco de miedo. No miedo por él, sino por su amiga. Él sabía muy bien el tipo de hombre que era su padre y de todas las barbaridades de las que era capaz. Por esto mismo es que nunca le permitió a Lily jugar en su casa cuando eran más pequeños, no la quería arriesgar.

— Te diré algo, Sev. Lo estuve pensando un tiempo, y creo que tú y tu madre han aguantado suficiente de ese miserable infeliz. Ha cruzado la línea, pero sé que ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Le temen y no pueden usar su magia contra un muggle. — James nunca había visto a su pelirroja soñada de esa forma, era algo que no le gustaba del todo. — Pero yo puedo hacer algo. Sev, tengo una escopeta que perteneció a mi abuelo paterno, con ella podremos volarle la cabeza a ese hijo de perra cuando esté profundamente dormido por ese alcohol asqueroso.

Los pozos negros que Severus tenía por ojos se abrieron de forma impresionante, impactados. No era que le desagradara la idea de matar a su Tobías, sólo no quería que su Lily se ensuciara las manos con su sangre. Ella era pura, no merecía mancharse por él.

Los merodeadores no cabían en la sorpresa, ¿Lily, la inocente y dulce muchacha de cabellos cual fuego estaba sugiriendo matar a un hombre de forma tan fría? ¿tan Slytherin? El de lentes era el más contrariado, él nunca creyó que ella pudiera decir algo semejante.

— Aunque después sería un verdadero suplicio tener que limpiar su sangre y sesos de las paredes, además que traería preguntas innecesarias. — Se quedó pensativa un momento, en completo estoicismo. Se veía segura y completamente convencida, con un deje de cansancio en su faz. — Quizás lo más conveniente sea empujarlo por las escaleras o por la ventana, si alguien pregunta podrías culpar al alcohol y decir "Estaba muy borracho y tropezó". Ese sería el camino más seguro a mi parecer, ¿tú que crees, pequeño?

Severus meditó. Sí, ella tenía razón. No podía permitir que ese sujeto siguiera lastimando a su mamá, debía hacer algo. Deshacerse de él era la mejor opción, basuras como él nunca se corrigen. Empujarlo por las escaleras era la mejor opción, incluso sería algo bastante irónico debido a que Tobías usaba esa excusa cuando le preguntaban por los moretones de Eileen y Severus.

Sin embargo, seguía firme con la idea de no involucrar a Lily en el homicidio, no quería arriesgarla. Ella era como su hermana mayor, casi como una segunda madre.

— Lo pensaré. — Declaró y la pelirroja dejó el tema, por el momento.


	3. t h r e e

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

Ellos salieron de allí en silencio, sin poder emitir una sola palabra. Sus respiraciones pausadas, combatían con el rostro inusualmente ojeroso de Lily, quien ingresó antes que ellos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La vieron caminar hasta su habitación con caras pálidas.

Ya en su cuarto, con Peter durmiendo a pata suelta y una quietud interrumpida por ronquidos, cada uno se acostó en su cama con todo y uniforme.

El silencio incómodo perduró por unos minutos; siendo tan denso que se podría cortar con un machete. Sirius, quien no podía estar quieto mucho tiempo, soltó unas palabas completamente horrorizado que los otros presentes tambíen pensaban.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

James, con voz átona, contestó. — No lo sé. — Se interrumpió a sí mismo varias veces, sin poder hallar las palabras adecuadas. Remus parecía mudo. — Es decir, sé lo que vimos y era bastante explícito, pero áun no logro procesarlo.

Sirius dio un movimiento de cabeza que resultaba pobremente afirmativo. — Si lo piensas bien tiene sentido. Digo, el nunca se iba a casa en Navidad y siempre volvía cojeando en vacaciones...

— Y se angustiaba siempre que nosotros le bajábamos los pantalones... — Su voz se fue volviendo más lenta hasta morir en un quejido seco. — Ugh, somos una mierda.

— Me doy cuenta. — El Black mayor en Hogwarts masajeó sus cienes con brusquedad. — ¿Seguiremos haciéndole bromas ahora? ¿Le diremos Snivellus?

— Yo no sé cómo lo miraremos a la cara mañana. — Y luego de decir aquello con voz hostil, Remus les dio la espalda y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Sus amigos quedaron mudos, cargados hasta las narices de culpa. Se sentía como un desagradable peso en el corazón que no lo dejaba palpitar. Querían que lo que vieron en ese momento ocultos, se les resbalara. No tomarle importancia, dejarlo como asuntos familiares que escapaban de su control. Ignorarlo y seguir todo tal cual estaba en la feliz ignorancia.

Pero no podían. No les daba el corazón, yendo contra las creencias y principios que comúnmente eran atribuidos a Gryffindor. Ese sentido de heroísmo y caballerosidad, que con Severas y el resto de Slytherins brillaba por su ausencia, se encontraba vibrando; su interior clamaba por intervenir, por ayudar al desvalido.

Y aunque les resultaba increíble y totalmente bizarro, puede que le hicieran caso a ese lado Gryffindor.

* * *

Ω

Severus se sentó en su lugar correspondiente en la clase de McGonagall. Su cabello negro amarrado en un descuidado moño, ya con el rostro más sano. Ese peculiar peinado se lo realizó con mucho cariño Lily, decorándolo con florecillas rojas que se fueron cayendo en el camino.

Sin quererlo, rememoró los tiempos medianamente felices que vivió en su infancia con ella, jugando en ese río de aguas que no iban con el lugar al ser cristalinas. Con sólo ocho años y en el cuerpo muchísimas menos heridas, armaba coronas con flores que crecían en la orilla.

Esas coronas decoraban la cabeza de su madre o la de Lily, además de portar una propia él. Siendo la primera y la última siempre destruidas por Tobías, mientras escupía que eran ridículas.

Severus logró ocultar una intacta una vez, la cual a estas alturas ya debería de estar completamente marchita y cubierta de polvo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a atender a las palabras de su profesora de mirada severa, acatando cada una de sus instrucciones. Su compañero le siguió los pasos, claramente perdido y usándolo como salvación.

Lily siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, visiblemente preocupada por su amigo. Ella a su vez, era observada por el trío de merodeadores, con un Peter más concentrado en su susurrante charla con una muchacha de nombre Jessica. El rechoncho chico parecía distanciarse un poco de sus amigos, sin ya participar tanto en sus tretas. Dormía mucho en el día y casi no les contaba de sus vacaciones.

Lastimosamente, los otros nunca le dieron suficiente importancia a lo que hiciera o no Peter.


	4. f o u r

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

— ¿Ya te hiciste las pruebas? Lo último que necesitamos es que termines preñado de ese bastardo.

Lily habla bajo, refiriéndose con todo el asco y desprecio posible al padre de su amigo. Severus asiente, ya cansado e incómodo. Todavía le daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas con la pelirroja, odiaba mostrarse tan débil. Apretó sus manos en un puño hasta escuchar a sus articulaciones tronar. De su bolsillo sacó un frasco alargado, lleno de un líquido negro y espeso. Se lo pasó a Lily y ella lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos de uñas doradas.

— Salió negativo. — Habló él, sacando de su otro bolsillo un paquete de cigarros sin filtro armados por él mismo. Tomó uno y lo encendió con un encendedor que siempre cargaba consigo. Le dio una calada y se aseguró que el humo no llegara directamente a Lily, quien frunció el ceño disconforme. - De todas formas siempre me prevengo con pociones anticonceptivas cuando estoy en esa casa con él. — Comenta dando otra calada, Lily al verlo hacer eso lo mira molesta, pero no comenta nada.

— Es bueno que te prevengas, aunque dentro de poco ya no te será necesario. — Dice y le devuelve el frasco. Severus lo guarda y levanta la mirada, observándola confundido. — ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Qué dices?

Severus giró su cabeza y fijó sus orbes negros en el cielo gris. Gris, como él y como su alma. Ni buena, ni mala. Tan poco y a la vez tanto. Se dijo que un crimen no lo cambiaría tanto, quizás el gris se haría un poco más oscuro.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Soltó en forma de humo, Lily lo miró con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Quería liberarlo, pero sentía que lo lastimaba haciéndolo. No encontraba mejor opción, debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y arreglarlo, la ayuda no vendría jamás. — Pero lo haré sólo, Lily. Tú no formarás parte de esto.

— Oh, sí que lo haré. Severus, yo propuse la idea y yo te ayudaré. Te cubriré, crearé la coartada y pondré objetos punzantes donde él caerá. No te dejaré solo en esto. Eres mi amigo y voy a ayudarte. — Ella, luciendo completamente convencida y dispuesta, colocó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja de Severus y en ella puso una flor roja que ella misma había arrancado. — Mira, sé que no me quieres "manchar" — Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. — Pero Sev, yo no soy pura. Yo necesito saber que te ayude, necesito saber que pude hacer algo para salvarte de toda esta mierda. Por favor, permíteme ayudarte.

El pequeño doncel se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, que para Lily fueron horas. Finalmente, con un suspiro resignado, asintió.

— Está bien, pero si nos descubren negaré que estuviste allí.

Y ella, sonriente y con lagrimitas en los ojos, lo abrazó.

— Te sacaré de esta jaula, aunque me raspe con los barrotes. — Declaró y Severus casi llora.

* * *

Ω

Lucius lo ve entrar a la habitación, había estado esperándolo. Puede sentir el olor a cigarro en sus ropas, que no llegaba a opacar por completo el natural aroma a vainilla que poseía la piel del doncel. Le da una sonrisa soberbia, que el pelinegro ignora deliberadamente.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Malfoy? — Pregunta, quitándose la túnica. Los ojos grises de Lucius no escatiman en admirar la apetecible figura del menor, quién decide hacer como que no lo vio. — Una mejor pregunta, ¿qué haces en el colegio? Tú te fuiste hace como dos años.

— Verás, yo vine a hablar con Dumbledore sobre un asunto en el Ministerio y quize venir a... saludar. — Le dice con su gracia acostumbrada. Balancea su bastón entre sus dedos enguantados y lo mira altivo. Severus eleva una de sus negras cejas, incrédulo. Cruza sus brazos y retrocede imperceptiblemente cuando Malfoy camina hacia él. Debe levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojo, pues el rubio es exageradamente alto. De los hombres más altos que había conocido; Severus apenas le llegaba al pecho y eso le resultaba bastante humillante, pero nunca se dejaba amedrentar.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Malfoy?

Lucius forma una sonrisa de lado que resulta depredadora. Severus siente sus piernas temblar cuando el rubio aristócrata se inclina hasta su altura y deja un par de besos fugaces; uno en su cuello y el otro en su mejilla.

— Sí, esa flor te sienta bien. — Dice y, dándose media vuelta, sale de la alcoba.

Y el doncel se mantiene sin respirar hasta que oye la puerta cerrarse. Estando ya seguro de que el ex Slytherin se había ido, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y sus labios de azúcar tiemblan a la par de sus rodillas. Corre hacia su cama y entierra su cara en la almohada. Con su corazón acelerado y una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, se dice que mejor se apresure a tomar una ducha.


	5. f i v e

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

Sumergido en el agua, Severus se siente tranquilo. Con el cuerpo calientito y el cabello mojado. Enjuaga el shampoo de frutos rojos con los dedos y siente sus músculos relajarse. Suspira y se mira a sí mismo; agradece que los moretones más feos hayan desaparecido y las cortadas estén cicatrizando. Odia que su piel quede marcada, es un recuerdo imborrable de lo vivido.

Recorre con sus dedos las venas de sus muñecas, maravillado de cómo estas se marcan en esos tonos azules por su piel pálida. Rememoró las veces que estuvo a punto de recorrerlas con su daga y cubrir su piel de rojo. Era muy pronto aún, pensó.

Coloca acondicionador en las puntas de su cabello y un poco en el cuero cabelludo. Luego cubre su piel con ese jabón de aroma a vainilla que Regulus le había regalado para su cumpleaños, en un costoso juego de una docena de jabones de los más finos y duraderos que el Black pudo conseguir. Recuerda que su amigo le había dicho algo sobre complementar su aroma natural o algo así; Severus no había prestado mucha atención.

La blanca espuma lo cubre y se funde con su piel, se dice que más cómodo no podía estarse.

Pero una oscuridad nubla su mente. Su padre.

¿Qué hará? ¿Realmente lo hará?

Recordó todo; recordó los golpes, los insultos, las violaciones y el maltrato. No era sólo hacia él, era hacia su madre.

Recordó como todo al principio era hermoso, eran una familia normal. Sin mucho dinero, pero con mucho amor; pero llegó el día en que todo cambió. Él hizo magia accidental y su madre no pudo ocultarlo más. Tobías se horrorizó, su fanatismo cayó en él. Caminó hacia la estufa encendida, tomó a su hijo del brazo y estuvo a punto de tirarlo dentro. Eileen lo detuvo, rogándole perdonarles la vida a cambio de lo que él quisiera, y él eligió torturarlos.

Al inicio eran insultos y empujones, de los que se arrepentía después. Tobías, con su mente partida, intentaba quitarle el demonio de adentro a su hijo a golpes estando sobrio, estando boracho sucumbía a la lujuria con él y con su esposa. Cuándo Severus tenía doce fue la primera vez, luego se fue repitiendo cada cinco meses. Sucedía sólo cuando el alcohol se mezclaba con el miedo y la rabia. Severus podía escuchar los gritos de odio retumbar en el fondo de su cabeza.

 _"Fenómeno"_

 _"Repugnante mierda"_

 _"Maricón"_

 _"Monstruo"_

 _"Deberías morir"_

 _"Dios te odia"_

 _"Mereces esto"_

 _ **"Mereces esto"**_

Sí, él lo sabía. Sabía que lo merecía, pero no lo quería. Era egoísta, pero no quería merecerlo.

Lo haría, lo mataría. Arrancaría el problema de raíz. Le gustaría escucharlo gritar, pero sería contraproducente, estaba obligado a no poder disfrutarlo del todo por su propia seguridad. De todos modos, gozaría de verlo en sus últimas.

Sin saberlo, una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus rojos labios.


	6. s i x

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

— Maldita sea, Sirius. — James se peina los desordenados cabellos con sus dedos callosos, frustrado. — No sé qué haremos, es todo muy incómodo.

Black asintió, soltando un largo suspiro. Pesadamente masajeó sus sienes y fijó su mirada en un punto de la pared.

— No haremos nada, no es nuestro asunto. — Habló Lupin, sonando resignado. — Además, no creo que a Snape le agrade que nosotros sepamos de su vida personal y nos queramos meter. Lo más sensato quizás sea decirle sobre la situación al director o al jefe de casa Slytherin.

— No lo creo... ¿escuchaste sobre el plan de Lily? Ellos planean matarlo y si hablamos con alguien de esto podrían descubrirlos. — James se escuchaba preocupado, con todo y este nuevo lado de la pelirroja, seguía gustando de ella. No quería que terminaran en la cárcel por una basura como el padre de Severus.

— ¿Los dejaremos hacerlo? ¿Matar? — Sirius resopló.

— Moony, por favor. ¿Viste cómo estaba Snape? Su padre merece morir. — Maldijo que su voz saliera tan siniestra, a veces su vena Black saltaba a la luz. — Miren, quizás sea mejor hablar de esto con Lily, inventaremos una excusa o algo y le pediremos ayudar. Si ella nos cree, incluso podremos darle a ese hombre lo que se merece.

Y así, los tres amigos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. La mirada de James se desvió a la cama de su amigo Peter y se preguntó fugazmente dónde estaría.

— Chicos, ¿saben dónde está Wormtail?

— Según yo salió con esa tal Jessica. — Remus encogió sus hombros y siguió escribiendo su ensayo de pociones, el cual había dejado de lado con la discusión anterior. James hizo una mueca algo incrédula, pero lo dejó pasar sin darle demasiada importancia.

* * *

Ω

— ¡Lily!

La pelirroja volteó y se vio a sí misma arrastrada por un pequeño Slytherin, dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca. Caminaron hasta una de las columnas más alejadas de las muchedumbres de estudiantes que poblaban los pasillos.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Sev! — Lily frenó y, al ser más pesada que Snape, lo hizo a detenerse. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó más calmada.

— Ya sé cómo lo haremos. — Sonó seco y brutalmente serio.

— Oh.

Ella se vio algo sacada de lugar, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y una mueca determinada se plantó en su pecoso rostro. Abrió sus labios brillosos para pedirle a su amigo expresar su plan, pero se vio interrumpida por la irritante voz de James Potter.

— ¡Oh, mi Evans! — Ceños fruncidos en disgusto se plantaron en los bellos rostros de Severus y Lily. El brazo de Potter envolvió los hombros encrespados de la chica, quien lo retiró violentamente. — Hey, hey, ¿por qué tan _seria_ , eh?* — Una risita incómoda salió de su boca mientras codeaba a Sirius, quien sonreía extrañamente mientras cruzaba sus enormes brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? — Ella escupió su nombre.

— Sólo queríamos mantener una pequeña conversación contigo, Evans. — Hizo el gesto con su pulgar y dedo índice, mientras intentaba mantener una actitud despreocupada que se veía de todo menos verídica para Snape. Remus mantenía su mirada fija en un punto de la columna, pero se desviaba al cuerpo oculto del Slytherin. Sirius, por otra parte, balanceaba su peso entre pierna y pierna mientras una expresión extraña poblaba su cara. — A solas. — Escaneó al pelinegro con sus ojos avellana y Severus vio un brillo extraño allí que le disgustó en demasía.

— Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter. — Vociferó Lily y, tomándolo de la fina muñeca, alejó a Snape de allí.

Sirius suspiró y apretó su frente entre sus manos. Remus negó y murmuró un "era obvio" por lo bajo.

— Diablos. — Maldijo el heredero Potter.

Ω

* * *

 _ ***"Why so sirius?" srry, tenía que hacer esa boludez jeje. No tiene sentido en español pero bueno, idc.**_


	7. s e v e n

Ω

Severus, muy profundo de sí, era inseguro. Él miraba a los chicos que vivían por su pobre barrio, chicos mayores con poses despreocupadas y tatuajes en sus brazos. Los miraba desde lejos y su corazón corría, el calor subía a sus mejillas.

A los doce, él se animó a hablarle a uno de ellos, el que más llamaba su atención. Edan era su nombre, con cabellos rubios rapados en los costados y piel acanelada. Era alto y musculoso, arreglaba autos junto a su padre por algo de dinero.

A pasos que intentaban verse seguros, se paró junto a él e intentó comenzar conversación. Edan sonrió de lado y quitó la mancha de aceite de su mejilla. Él tenía 17 y le daba ternura que un niño de la edad de Severus le quisiera hablar con esa cara tan seria que, si no estuviera sonrojada, tendría el efecto deseado por el pequeño.

Le enseñó cómo funcionaba su motocicleta, explicándole cada paso que hacía para arreglarla y lucirla frente a sus amigos. Severus escuchaba con atención, pocas veces antes él se interesó por algo muggle, pero mientras fuera Edan quien le hablara, él estaría encantado de oír.

Le contó a Lily sobre él, y ella se entristeció. Supo por su madre, Petal, que el Sr Willis -el mecánico- y su hijo Edan se mudarían muy lejos de allí. Ella no quiso decir nada, no quería aplastar sus ilusiones.

La última vez que Severus lo vio, fue una tarde calurosa antes de irse a Hogwarts. Edan le dio una paleta de uva al niño golpeado, quien borraba sus lágrimas al oír que el chico se mudaría. Se sentaron allí en la pradera, viendo el Sol hasta que se ocultó. Un adiós mutuo y un casto beso cerca del labio inferior; jamás se vieron de nuevo.

Severus era inseguro. Siempre creyó que Edan se fue por su culpa. Años de escuchar gente que debería cuidarlo culparlo de sus problemas, le trajo secuelas. Siempre arrastró en su espalda insultos y desprecios.

Él lo merece, lo merece de verdad. Una pequeña criatura que no debería de haber nacido. Pero él, por más que lo merece, no quiere estar solo.

Tiene a Lily, su amiga. Pero no es eso lo que busca, él sabe que ella se irá de su lado momentáneamente. Lo que Severus quiere es a un hombre; uno que lo trate con amor, que lo toque y lo abrace cuando ya no aguante.

Lo más cercano que tiene es Lucius, ese mago lo toca con delicadeza cual mariposa y sus labios chocan con su piel fría. Él lo protegió en sus dos primeros años de los Slytherin que aún lo aborrecen, lanzaba hechizos indetectables a los que lo herían en los pasillos. Él fue su consuelo luego de la partida de Edan, sin preguntar nada.

Pero Lucius también se fue. Parecía que todos se iban.

— Oh, moriré sólo. — Ojos negros, fijos en la foto desgastada de su madre. Voz con tintes sarcásticos, suspirando y amarrando su cabello en una media coleta. Pensar en sus amores infantiles le traía nostalgia y tristeza que se reflejaba en su faz.

Se recostó en su cama, su corto camisón -que era en realidad era una fina blusa de su madre- dejó a la vista sus piernas. Abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos, no había nada más que hacer.

Ω


	8. e i g h t

Ω

Era difícil encontrarle un porqué al odio de Sirius.

De dónde se originó, de dónde vino, qué lo causó. Todas cosas que no obtenían una razón física o fundamentada. Se engañaba creyendo que lo odiaba pues representaba todo aquello que estuvo tan cerca de ser. Porque representaba a la maldad en su interior, aquella que equilibraba su cordura de su insanidad.

Pero luego volvía a mirar y se daba cuenta que nada era tan simple.

No existía esa relación, esa conexión entre la familia Black y Severus Snape. El chico no era rico, no era presumido, no era malvado.

Diría que todo se debe a que Severus era un proyecto de mortífago, pero eso no tendría coherencia alguna pues cuando lo vio por primera vez, sentado en ese tren con su bello rostro mancillado y una mirada triste en los ojos, Sirius no sabía lo que era ser un mortífago.

Puede que Severus fuera todo lo que él sería si hubiese quedado en Slytherin, pero sabía de sobra que no era así. Sirius hubiese sido Sirius fuera donde fuera; quizás sería más como Regulus, pero jamás sería un Severus.

Entonces, ¿lo odiaba por ser pobre, por ser Slytherin, por verse como una niña? No encontraba la respuesta.

Era un odio injustificado, entonces. Fundamentado con el sentimiento de salirse con la suya sin importar cuanto daño haya causado, la sensación de poder al aplastar a los débiles. De meterse con alguien que no es de su tamaño.

Tan contradictorio con ser un Gryffindor.

Y ahora, con todo desvelado, con los trapos sucios al Sol y un plan en marcha, ¿ese odio seguía allí?

De nuevo, sin respuesta.

¿Acaso existía una? ¿La culpa carcomiendo, entrando en razón? ¿Comprendiendo la gravedad de sus acciones y tomando cartas en el asunto?

¿Un intento por limpiar su nombre, quizás?

No sabía, sólo se sentía como la mierda. Jamás se había sentido así, tan desolado y pesado. No tenía ánimos, sólo culpa y una impotencia encima que no lograba calmar.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenían que enterarse de todo esto? Todo era tan fácil antes, dormía con la conciencia limpia y no existía tal cosa como el resentimiento y el horror.

¿Qué habían hecho?


	9. n i n e

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

Lucius tendía a hacer eso, perder su mirada en su gran ventanal, observando su jardín como si no lo hubiese visto centenares de veces antes. Lo miraba y lo re miraba, pero por más que mirara, su mente no estaba allí. No se centraba en los pavos reales albinos pululando por los verdes pastos, o en las azucenas que resplandecían entre los arbustos. Su mente estaba en su niño.

Él era de esos hombres que obtenían lo que querían, sin importar cuán difícil fuese conseguirlo o cuánto costara. Era un Malfoy después de todo, ambicioso y letal. Un hombre que, si ponía los ojos sobre un objetivo, lo más seguro era que lo cazara.

Pero Severus no era una presa a los ojos de Lucius [a diferencia de Black o Potter, se dijo], él era un ángel. Era un niño tan interesante y deprimente, que inspiraba la tristeza y la vulnerabilidad.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio. Severus era un niño de once y él ya era casi adulto; él cargaba esa mirada tan triste, tan herida. Siempre quiso intervenir, ponerle un alto a todo ese sufrimiento. Pero Severus no lo permitió; "Soy fuerte, Malfoy. No seré tu caso de caridad." Le dijo y el sangrepura no pudo persuadirlo. Le dolía no poder protegerlo de su padre, entonces lo protegío en la escuela el tiempo que pudo.

En su guardia, ningún hijo de puta lastimaría a su pequeño.

— Lucius.

Si lo voz de Narcissa lo había tomado por sorpresa, su rostro no lo demostró. No volteó a ver a su rubia esposa, en su lugar mantuvo su vista fija en el gran ventanal. Sabía que ella se encontraba a sus espaldas, con ese vestido celeste claro tan delicado y su perfecto cabello con marcadas ondulaciones, de esas que parecían estancadas en los 50's muggle y Narcissa pensaba firmemente fomentar en la moda sangrepura del momento.

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionó, sin real interés. Narcissa era una gran socia y una buena amiga, pero no era ella la que reinaba en su corazón. La joven mujer estaba al tanto de ésto, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— Es nuestro Señor, Lucius. — Ella revolvía sus delgadas manos sobre sus muslos, un gesto de nerviosismo que la delataba cuando su rostro era tan frío. El Malfoy alzó una ceja, extrañado de que su Señor no lo hubiese contactado con la marca. Narcissa no tenía una, no como él; entonces, ¿Cómo sabía ella del Lord?

— ¿A qué te refieres, querida? — Preguntó, finalmente dignandose a voltear y mirarla. Ella mordió su labio inferior pintado y su ceño se frunció levemente.

— Quiere hablar contigo personalmente, no es una reunión. Sólo te requiere a ti. — Dijo ella, sin que la preocupación inundara sus palabras.

Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort o el Señor Oscuro, era un hombre de ya 49 años. Apuesto, demasiado apuesto y bien conservado. De infames ojos rojos que enviaban temblores a las columnas vertebrales de los mortífagos y prohibía el contacto visual. Era un viejo amigo del padre de Lucius, Abraxas. La... voraz hermana mayor de Narcissa, Bellatrix, estaba obsesionada con él. Era de sus más leales y letales seguidoras, junto con el mismo Lucius.

Aún así, Narcissa no le tenía confianza. Le daba miedo, cómo se paseaba con esa enorme serpiente y torturaba a quien se pasara de listo. Incluso lo había visto hechizar a la misma Bellatrix en la cara, una vez que ella se tomó ciertas libertades no permitidas; la mujer regresó a él como un perrito, disculpándose como una niña a pesar de tener ya 24 años. Ni siquiera su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, pudo ayudar a la sollozante bruja.

Los ojos de Narcissa temblaron por el recuerdo, y Lucius lo notó. El hombre sostuvo con fuerza su bastón, donde guardaba su varita, y ajustó sus caras ropas. Analizó a su mujer por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró, negando ante el miedo en ella.

— Estaré bien, Narcissa. Nuestro Señor debe requerirme para algo ajeno a nuestra lucha, no debes preocuparte. — Se puso de pie ante ella, y Narcissa bajó la mirada. — Sal un rato con tus amigas, con la esposa de Parkinson o de Nott, despeja tu mente de estos asuntos.

La joven bruja asintió quedito, apretando su vestido celeste entre sus manos, dejando sus nudillos blancos y temblando.

Lucius dejó de mirarla y pasó a su lado, dejándola allí de pie; sudando frío.

* * *

Ω

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en esa negra silla; era grande y las almohadillas forradas de un verde Slytherin que resultaba sencillo y a la vez completamente elegante. Estaba situado en la punta de la larga mesa de la madera más cara importada, barnizada y oscura, con detalles de serpientes de lo más exquisitos. Nagini no estaba con él, no la necesitaba para ésto.

Sus dedos golpeaban la superficie de la mesa, un pequeño gesto de impaciencia que desarrolló en el orfanato a corta edad y jamás corrigió, creaba desesperación en sus acompañantes y ese sentimiento de impotencia, cuando algo molesta y nada se podía hacer para detenerlo.

Le dio un sorbo a su vino, y observó a Lucius. El rubio hombre se encontraba sentado a su lado, a un par de lugares de distancia, con sus manos sobre la mesa y la vista al frente. Era bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero más bueno era Tom con la legilimancia. Lucius estaba nervioso y genuinamente curioso; sonrió, esto sería interesante.

— Bueno, mi buen amigo. — Lo saludó, con su voz fría e intimidante. Lucius asintió, correspondiendo el saludo. — Te contacté, pues vengo a preguntarte sobre algo. — Hizo una pausa, y Malfoy lo miró; no a los ojos, nadie hacía eso. — ¿Conoces acaso a un joven Slytherin, Severus Snape?

El mundo de Lucius se detuvo, y Tom lo vio. Vio como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro y en su lugar dejaba un manto blanco con expresión desconcertada y temor en lo más profundo de los ojos. Los rubíes de Riddle se volvieron depredadores, y su sonrisa tomó un sentimiento cruel. Abrió la boca, y esperó unos segundos para hablar nuevamente.

— Lo conoces, tiene 14 y se destaca por su excepcional inteligencia y gusto por las Artes Oscuras. Algo reservado, por lo que me dijeron, y lleno de odio. Un doncel, también. Mestizo.

Lucius tenía los ojos abiertos, en shock. Y aunque se recompuso, su aura de miedo no se había ido. No era miedo por él, Tom lo sabía. El golpeteo de sus dedos se detuvo, y movió su rostro hacia el rubio.

— Lo quiero, y quiero que tú lo traigas hacia mí. Hacia la causa. — Lucius no quería, se notaba. Tom creyó que podía ser un buen desafío, y una prueba a su lealtad. — ¿Podrás hacerlo, Lucius? Eres de mis más confiables mortífagos, no puedes decepcionarme.

Tom se puso de pie tan abruptamente, que Malfoy pegó un pequeño salto. El Señor Oscuro se alejó varios pasos, hasta estar ante un gran ventanal. Ahora era él, quien admiraba el jardín de azucenas, sin verlas realmente. Esperaba que las palabras de su infiltrado fueran acertadas y esta nueva adición fuese una joya.

— M-Mi Señor... yo. — Tom lo cortó con su mano, en un movimiento que siempre silenciaba a Bellatrix cuando ella hablaba demasiado.

— Corta las excusas, Lucius. Lo harás, ¿verdad? No actúes como si yo mordiera. — Sonrió cínico, pero esto el rubio sangrepura no lo vio. — El chico estará bien, si es tan efectivo como me han dicho y no una total decepción, sería nuestra llave a la victoria. No podemos dejar a un diamante en bruto como él correr libremente en los campos de Dumbledore y la Luz. Lo necesitamos con nosotros, ¿me he dado a entender?

— S-Sí... Sí, mi Señor. — Resignado, Lucius accede. Y cuando está por irse, Tom lo detiene.

— No tolero estos tipos de desaires, te lo advierto. No puedes estar tan dubitativo de mis órdenes. — Malfoy apenas respiraba, aterrado. — Te lo permito por ser hijo de Abraxas, Lucius, sólo por eso. No más peros, jamás. — Declara, y Lucius asiente.

Tom rió, que muchacho más obstinado.

* * *

Ω


	10. t e n

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

Lily regresaba de su última clase, charlando con Marlene McKinnon. La rubia no era muy del agrado de Evans, pero ella le seguía la conversación por mera cortesía. Marlene parecía desvivirse hablando de lo guapo que era Sirius Black, a lo cual Lily rodaba los ojos disimuladamente; el sangre pura le parecía nada más que un patán.

— ¿Viste que deliciosa era la colonia que usaba Black el otro día? En la clase de pociones, pasé junto a él e inundó mi nariz. — Marlene colocó un mechón rebelde rubio detrás de su oreja, que escapaba de la elaborada trenza francesa que se hizo esa mañana. — Él es un chico muy guapo, aunque algo violento. Pero, ¿qué es de la vida sin un poco de acción?

La rubia soltó una risita, Lily se veía algo incómoda. — Sin ofender, Marlene, pero para mí Black es un idiota e inmaduro, ¡él junto a sus compinches no paran de torturar a mí mejor amigo!

— Ay, qué malos gustos Lily. — Dijo Marlene, deteniéndose para susurrar la contraseña al lienzo, quien a regañadientes abrió la entrada a la Sala Común. — Sé que es tu amigo y todo (aunque no entiendo por qué), pero es pura diversión infantil. — Se lanzó sobre un sillón especialmente esponjoso y soltó un suspiro, alzando sus brazos en un gesto elegante. — ¡Los chicos serán chicos, Lily! ¿Nunca oíste de eso?

— Sí, lo oí. — Refunfuñó Lily, sentándose con los hombros encrespados y el ceño fruncido. — Pero me parece una pobre excusa hacia la violencia, no son bebés, ellos saben el mal que están haciendo. — Pausó un momento, exhalando aire para evitar aventarle un almohadón a la cara a Marlene y arruinar su peinado. — Son una excusa de magos, atacando a alguien más débil entre varios, pura basura.

La rubia alzó su fina ceja, de un color más oscuro que casi parecía negro y destacaba del dorado de su cabello. Abrió sus brillantes labios para debatir, pero una sensual y grave voz la interrumpió.

— Oh, pelirroja. — Era Black, quien mantenía esa expresión burlona en sus ojos que tanto molestaba a Lily. — Rompes mi corazón.

— _Hijo de puta..._ — Murmuró Lily con una voz ronca que resonó en toda la habitación. Marlene volteó a verla escandalizada. — ¿Qué haces aquí, uh? ¿Buscando víctimas?

— Oh, no, nena. — Esa sonrisa cruel se formó en la boca de Sirius, quién se maldijo por dentro. — ¿Por qué me ves así, eh? No soy alguien _malo._

— Oh, no. — Dijo Lily, levantándose de donde se había sentado antes. — _Eres peor._

— ¡Lily! — Marlene la fulminó con los ojos.

— _Ahh._ — Conturreó Sirius, sin voltearse a mirar a la rubia. — Marlene, cariño. ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos por unos minutos? Mis amigos y yo queremos tener una pequeña charla con nuestra estimada pelirroja.

Lily comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. — Ya me extrañaba que tus lamebotas y Potter no estuvieran cerca, ¿qué quieren?

— ¡Lily, no seas grosera! — Marlene le corrigió, de verdad no entendía a esa chica. Miró a Sirius, y recordó lo que este le había pedido; sonrojada, recogió su bolso. — Ya los dejo solos.

La nacida de muggles la vio subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas, meneando sus caderas para llamar la atención de Black, quien ni siquiera la miró.

La pelirroja lo miró desafiante, pero el sudor recorría su frente. De entre las sombras y como una película de terror, Lupin y Potter salieron a la luz de las velas.

— Lily. — Llamó el de cicatrices, con voz suave. A la chica le extrañó que Potter estuviera tan callado. — Lily, _necesitamos_ hablar contigo... ¿Puedes acompañarnos a nuestra habitación? Es algo confidencial y no es seguro hablarlo aquí.

— ¡Ja! ¿En serio me creen tan idiota como para irme a sola a sus habitaciones? — Rió incrédula, ¿qué se creían?

— Li...

— Evans. — Cortó Potter, con la faz sombría. — Es sobre Snape.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente, con miedo y preocupación. — ¿Qué... qué le hicieron?

— Nosotros nada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lily. — Llamó Potter, mirándola con unos ojos cargados de innombrable expresión. — Lo sabemos, tu plan.

La muchacha sintió un peso en el estómago y su cara se volvió blanca. Lentamente y como si se le cayera el mundo, se sentó en el sillón carmín. Su cara deformada, en una expresión de confusión y terrible miedo, se levantó con la vista expectante, sabiendo a lo que se referían. No serviría de nada hacerse la tonta.

Pero era imposible, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo... ?

— Ven con nosotros a nuestras habitaciones, te lo diremos allí. — Lupin era el que mantenía esa voz suave y calmada, que aunque Lily no admitiera le transmitía paz y seguridad en esa tensa situación.

Ella, algo descolocada, asintió.

* * *

Ω

Estaba tensa como un cable, rodeada de la gente que desprecia y que sobre todo, saben de sus más oscuros secretos. Sólo rezaba para que no lo usaran en su contra ni en la de Severus. Pero tenía una duda, ¿cómo mierda se enteraron? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, y más dudaba que Severus les hubiese contado.

Se abrazó a sí misma a medida que subía las escaleras, clavando sus uñas en su carne a través de la túnica. Sintió una de sus medias bajarse por su muslo, hasta amontonarse debajo de su rodilla; Potter lo notó, lo vio recorrer el movimiento de la prenda con extrema lentitud. No permitió demostrar cuanto esto la asustó, así que mordió su lengua y siguió caminando.

La corbata dorada y roja parecía querer ahorcarla, dificultando su respiración; pero no la aflojó. Se limitó a seguir los pasos de Lupin, quien abrió la puerta a su habitación y, "caballerosamente", la dejó pasar primero.

Rápidamente notó la ausencia de uno. — ¿Y Pettigrew?

La hostilidad utilizada no perturbó a ninguno, más que a Potter. — Salió con su novia.

— ¿Jessica Madden?

— No intentes cambiar la conversación, _tesoro._ — Lily maldijo a Black en su mente, cómo le gustaría sacar su varita y clavársela en el ojo.

Lupin le invitó a tomar asiento junto a él, en una de las cuatro camas. Ella se sentó con cuidado, asegurándose que su falda gris cubriera lo máximo posible sus muslos.

— Lily, cálmate. — El castaño de cicatrices miró mal a Black, quien suspiró y guardó sus manos dentro de su pantalones. — No te haremos daño y, aunque no lo creas, tampoco te manipularemos con lo que sabemos.

Lily levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Lupin. — ¡¿Cómo es que _ustedes_ lo saben, exactamente?!

Potter se dio media vuelta, y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Lily se alteraba más en cada segundo.

El chico se detuvo de repente, enderezandose con lentitud. Giró sobre sus talones, y lo que tenía entres sus manos era...

 _Una maldita capa de invisibilidad._

 _Era obvio, una maldita capa de invisibilidad, ¿había algo que estos desgraciados no tuvieran?_

— La usamos para entrar en las habitaciones de Snape... iba a ser nada más una broma... pero entonces él te agarró de la mano y yo creí... creí q-que... — Potter estrujó la capa entre sus dedos, parecía tan confundido que a Lily casi le daba lástima.

 _Casi._

— ¿Por tus _putos_ celos nos seguiste y te metiste en su habitación? _¿En serio?_ — Lily ya no quería gritar, ya no. Se limitó a usar su voz más venenosa y cruel para dañar a esos bastardos.

Como Potter se veía devastado, Black intervino con una voz cansada. — Como sea, entramos y... _lo vimos._

Lily tocó su vientre, comenzando a sentirse mareada. No, no eso. Ellos no debían saber lo que pasaba Severus, ellos no debían de haberlo visto allí, desnudo y herido. Ellos no debían de haberlo visto en sus peores momentos, _no ellos._

Se paró de repente, sosteniéndose de los doseles. Black no dejó de hablar. — Escuchamos su conversación, lo que planean hacerle al padre de Snape...

Eso es todo, Lily no aguantó más. Corrió al otro lado de la habitación y vomitó dentro de una papelera. Toda su cena a la basura, no tuvo que preocuparse por manchar su cabello, Lupin se arrodilló a su lado y lo sostuvo por ella.

Cuando terminó, sintiendo haber perdido sus intestinos, levantó la cabeza y se limpió la boca. Miró a Black y a Potter, que parecía verde. — ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieren? — Susurró sin voz. — ¿Detenernos?

— No. — Dijo Black, dando un paso al frente. — Unirnos.

— _¿... Qué?_ ¡No! ¡Este no es asunto suyo!

Lupin intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero Lily forcejeó para que no la tocara.

— No es como si tuvieras opción, sabes.

Black, que parecía cansado pero aún algo burlón, la miró y Lily retrocedió. El ambiente se puso hostil.

— Sirius. — Reprendió Lupin, dándole una mirada de advertencia. — Lily, veelo como una forma de redimirnos, queremos ayudar. Snape no tiene porqué enterarse, sabemos que él no estaría jamás de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieren redimirse... matando a su padre? — Lily sentía su cabeza oprimirse y doler.

— Ayudando, nada más.

— No. — Se negó la pelirroja, de nuevo.

— No quería llegar a esto. — Dijo Black, moviendo su cabello para quitarlo de su cara. — Déjanos, o le diremos al Director de tu plan.

Lily abrió su boca tanto que parecía una "o", impactada y con la furia creciendo. — ¿Me amenazas?

— No, te estoy avisando. — Los ojos grises del chico parecían querer fundir a la muchacha. — Como dije, no tenemos porqué llegar a las hostilidades, James quería pedírtelo como un favor, pero en vista de que no funcionó tendremos que probar mi idea.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Potter, quien se veía triste y no la miraba. Black dio otro paso al frente, alzando su mano para que ella la agarrara. — ¿Y, qué dices? Nosotros no diremos nada a cambio de nos dejes ayudarles. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Pasaron unos segundos, que para los Merodeadores fueron horas. Lily, viéndose acorralada, estrechó la mano del sangre pura.

— Hecho.

* * *

Ω


	11. e l e v e n

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ω

Black aprieta la mano de la muchacha con fuerza, y aunque a ella le duele, no lo demuestra. Lily escucha a Lupin suspirar de alivio a su lado, y ve a Potter mucho más tranquilo allí parado detrás de Black. El de ojos grises sonríe con sorna y busca liberarse del agarre, pero Lily frunce el ceño y no lo deja soltarla.

— _¿Uh?_ — Cuestiona él, alzando una ceja. — ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? Creí que teníamos un trato...

Lupin da un paso adelante y la mira confundido. — ¿Lily... ?

— ¿Qué sucede? — _Al fin Potter decide entrometerse_ , piensa ella.

Lily se toma unos largos segundos para abrir la boca, y aún así no dijo nada luego de una larga pausa. Black comenzó a perder la paciencia, al igual que los otros dos muchachos, pero ellos nunca lo dirían.

— Se me está cansando la mano, nena...

— Tengo una condición.

Por un momento, toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Era un silencio tenso, donde no se necesitaba prestar mucha atención para escuchar con claridad los latidos del corazón de todos los presentes. Los nervios estaban en el aire, junto a la confusión y la irritabilidad.

— ¿Condición? No, princesa. — Niega Black, soltando la mano de Lily con brusquedad. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. — La condición es que no le iremos con el chisme al profesor, nada más.

— ¿Nada más? Oh, no, _cariño._ — Molesta, imita su tono. — No se irán tan tranquilos. Si quieren meterse, deberán prometer jamás volver a hacerle bullying a Severus _y_ nunca confesar el homicidio.

— ¿Tanto drama para eso? — Ríe Black.

— Está bien, Lily, no diremos nada. — Acuerda Lupin, intentando calmar las cosas. Posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sirius y Lily, ella lo quita con disgusto.

— Mira, no prometemos no volver lastimar a ningún otro Slytherin, sólo dejaremos en paz a Snape. — Black se encoge de hombros. — Ya no sería divertido atormentarlo a él, simplemente no está bien.

Lily niega con la cabeza, alejándose varios pasos. — No, no... yo no me puedo quedar con sólo su palabra. No en un caso así.

Los chicos parecen confundidos por unos segundos, hasta que Potter y Black fruncen su entrecejo y se miran a los ojos, ya entendiéndolo todo.

— ¿Serían capaces de hacerlo? — Pregunta Lily, mirándolos con ferocidad. — El juramento Inquebrantable... júrenlo, si no, son palabras vacías.

Los tres merodeadores se estiran tan altos como pueden, sacando el pecho y levantando la barbilla. Lupin se ve preocupado, Black y Potter están consternados.

— _¿Qué?_... ¿Sabes que si no lo cumplimos, moriremos? — Potter pregunta, perturbado.

— Sí, lo sé. — Contesta ella, suspirando. — Pero comprendan que mataremos un hombre aquí, no puedo dejarlos ir así de fácil... _no confío en ustedes._

A James escuchar esto le dolió, más de lo que se esperaba. No quería llegar a amenazar así a la chica, pero sí querían ayudar, y para eso debían de hacerla escucharlos. Y aunque intentó simplemente hablar con ella, sabía que ni caso le haría. Así que siguió el plan de Sirius, de amenazarla con delatarla a ella y a su amigo; pero era una mentira, si Lily decidía al final no dejarlos entrometerse, entonces ellos no dirían nada. Era ladrar pero no morder.

Jamás serían tan hijos de puta como para delatarlos.

— Está bien. — Dice James, y Lily alza una ceja. Sirius le golpea el hombro. — ¡Ay!

— ¿Enloqueciste? — Sirius lo aparta, hablándole a solas, mientras Lupin se acercaba a la chica para hablar con ella. — _Podemos morir._

— No prometeremos nada que no vayamos a cumplir, no es para tanto. — James gruñe y rueda los ojos. — ¿O piensas seguir jodiendo a Snape?

— ¡Merlín, no! No soy así de bastardo, amigo. — Sirius se acerca al oído del de lentes, y susurra. — El chico es _abusado,_ yo no seguiré tirándole más mierda.

— Bien, y tampoco diremos nada a las autoridades. — James sonríe sin humor y se ajusta los lentes. — Somos profecionales en eso, eh.

Sirius le devuelve la sonrisa, y caminan hacia Lily y Remus.

— Está bien, lo haremos. — Declaran al unísono.

La Gryffindor suspira con alivio, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente borra. Estira su mano tal cual lo hizo con Black antes, y Potter la estrecha. Sirius saca su varita y a medida que Lily dicta las cláusulas, una pequeña llama dorada sale de la varita del muchacho testigo y rodea las manos y brazos de los ambos leones.

— Está hecho. — Afirma la chica, luego de unos segundos. — Les avisaré cuando Severus y yo fijemos una fecha para acabar con su padre.

La muchacha se da media vuelta, frunciendo su labio inferior. Antes de salir de la habitación, se detiene y les habla sin voltear a verlos. — Eviten hablar con Severus, ¿sí?

— Sí.

* * *

Ω

Severus no cuestiona cuando Lucius lo arrastra del brazo por las calles del pueblo Hogsmeade. El rubio mantiene su agarre prieto, y Severus puede sentir su nerviosismo por más que se esfuerce en parecer sereno. No de dio muchos detalles, no en el castillo al menos. Lucius no creía que fuese seguro hablar de _esos_ asuntos tan cerca del oído de Dumbledore, quien se sabe tiene conocimiento de todo lo que suceda en Hogwarts.

No sería la primera vez que Lucius lo sacaba de su encierro y lo llevaba allí a pasar horas charlando en Cabeza de Puerco; o al menos desde que logró convencer a su madre de firmarle el permiso luego de muchos intentos.

Siempre se cuestionó que nadie dijera nada al ver ese repentino interés de Lucius, ya un hombre, en un niño seis años menor a él. ¿No les pareció raro que siempre lo llevara a un lugar apartado? ¿Nadie pensó mal?

Bueno, no era pensar mal de verdad...

— Severus.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó luego de un segundo de duda.

— Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. — Buscó apartarlo de toda muchedumbre de adolescentes que perdían sus ojos lujuriosos en alguno de los dos. Detrás de varios árboles, un lugar de vegetación elevada y exquisitas flores. Lucius volteó a todos los lados posibles, buscando espías, no encontró nada. — _Tengo_ que llevarte a mi casa. — Susurró.

— ¿A tu casa? — El mestizo sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, avergonzado escondió su rostro entre su pelo. Esa mañana se había puesto bonito, vestido con su mejor ropa, peinado el cabello y se había perfumado; todo para Lucius, luego de enterarse por medio de una carta de su visita. — ¿P-Por qué? yo...

— _Él_ quiere hablar contigo, Severus. Te quiere en la causa.

De repente, toda ilusión en el corazón de Severus se cayó. Su cuerpo se tensó, y parecía cargado de confusión y un sentimiento contradictorio. Incluso su olor cambió, el perfume se intensificó e inundó la nariz de Lucius; nada como su aroma natural a vainilla, se dijo.

Como pudo el mestizo se mantuvo totalmente erguido, no queriendo verse débil ante los ojos de Lucius. Mordió el interior de sus cachetes, mientras respiraba con fuerza el aroma de las flores. De pronto, ya no las sentía tan exquisitas como cuando creía que Lucius sólo quería charlar con él. Balanceó su peso entre sus piernas delgadas de cervatillo, y suspiró contrariado.

— ¿Conmigo? — Su voz salió más gruesa de lo que esperaba. — ¿En realidad me quiere a mí en algo tan serio como la causa? ¿A un adolescente? Aún no cumplí mis quince, Malfoy. Soy un niño, le seré inútil.

— Te equivocas, nuestro Señor acepta a cualquiera que le sea fiel. Él puso sus ojos en... ti, Severus. — El chico notó como Lucius evitó mirarlo a los ojos al decir esto. — En sus propias palabras, eres una joya. Te quiere en sus filas.

Severus silbó. — ¿En serio?

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Es decir, había escuchado sobre ese tal "Lord" y qué tan genial era de la boca del mismo Lucius, y esperaba formar parte de ellos en un futuro. Pero... ¿ahora?. No sabía si lo más sabio sería unirse, aún le quedaban años de estudio bajo la mano de Dumbledore, no quería ser descubierto.

Aunque tampoco era idiota, no iba a negarse. No se le niega al Señor, y Severus debía admitir que estaba de acuerdo con varios puntos de su ideología, no quizá los más extremos. No quería un genocidio, quería al fin paz para ser un mago y no sentir miedo nunca más en las manos de un _asqueroso muggle._

No más Tobias, se dijo.

— Bien, vamos. — Declaró con su voz ronca y los nudillos blancos. Lucius se descolocó por un segundo, pero enseguida tomó su mano y suavizó su agarre. Severus alzó la vista y lo miró. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Severus, intenta no tomar la marca... puedes ser un aliado sin la marca... ¡Es sólo para dolor! Por favor, no la tomes. Has como Narcissa...

— Tu mujer.

— Sí, mi mujer. — Acordó a regañadientes. — Ella no tiene la marca y aún así ayuda a la causa. No te condenes, Severus. Esto jamás será seguro, lo sabes.

— Sí, lo sé. — Aprieta la gran mano entre las suyas tan pequeñas, sonriendo. — Pero yo no soy quien tiene la última palabra en esto, Lucius.

El que su pequeño usara su nombre le cautivó el corazón al sangre pura, quien suspiró y con su mano libre, quitó el cabello de la cara a Severus. Lo colocó detrás de su oreja, mostrando esa belleza oculta.

— Dale una buena impresión, ¿sí? — Le susurró, recordando las palabras del hombre adulto. — Muestra tu cara, hazle ver que no eres cualquiera, que no hay rastro muggle en ti.

Severus alzó la barbilla, sintiendo una confianza inundar su cuerpo como nunca antes. Sin soltar la mano de Lucius, levantó una mano y con sus dedos peinó su largo cabello hacia atrás, creando ondas y abultando para no dejarlo tan lacio. Sonrió con hoyuelos y le latió el corazón.

— Puedes estar tranquilo, que todo estará bien.

* * *

Ω


End file.
